staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Stycznia 1998
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: 6.05, 6.30, 7.00. 7.30 Wiadomości / 7.20 Polityczny budzik) 8.05 "Murphy Brown" (143/152) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.00 Dziejnik - quiz historyczny 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Dotyk anioła" - serial USA (powt.) 10.50 Klub samotnych serc 11.10 Ochroniarz 11.20 Sto lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 11.35 Sensacje XX wieku: Jak hartowała się stal 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy pr. informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Wiklina dla każdego o Wyplecione z wikliny 12.45 Czy wiesz że... 12.50 Siła tradycji - gawęda Szymona Kobyliriskiego 13.05 "Hitler" (2) - film dok. prod. niemieckiej 13.35 Łowcy tajemnic: Zapomniana szarża 13.45 Sen o Najjaśniejszej - Nawet imię Twe zgładzone (1) 14.10 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu 14.25 Czy wiesz, że... 14.30 Wiadomości 14.40 Szatnia - program dla dzieci 15.05 "Dzikie, dziwne i nieznane, czyli świat dzikich zwierząt" (15/26): "Ciekawskie psy" - serial dok. prod. USA 15.30 MUR - pr. dla młodych widzów 16.00 Czasy - Katolicki Magazyn Informacyjny 16.15 "Moda na sukces" (527) - serial USA 16.40 Tydzień Prezydenta 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Klan" - telenowela TVP (z teletekstem) 17.50 Czytadło 18.05 Forum - pr. publicystyczny (audiotele: 0-70015011 - opcja l, 0-70015012 - opcja 2) 18.50 Flesz-Wiadomości / Prognoza pogody 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Zwierzaki-cudaki" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji: William Szekspir: "Otello" (1981 22.30 W centrum uwagi 22.45 Na czasie 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Mistrzowie kina - John Schlesinger: "Darling" (cz. 1.) film fab. prod. ang. (1965 r., 122 min) 1.15 Klub samotnych serc 1.35 Awangarda krakowska: Julian Przyboś 2.00 Tajniki muzyki 2.10 Browary polskie - (powt.) 2.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Optimus - sport telegram 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 7 dni - świat (powt.) 7.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele: 0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Aleja burz" (27) - serial prod. USA 9.00 Nasze dziecko 9.30 "Ukryte światy" (5): "Życie w parku triasowym" - serial dok. prod. USA 10.00 Dlaczego to my (powt.) 10.30 "Kaczorek Hugo" - ser. anim. prod. USA 11.00 "Chcę umrzeć w mojej ojczyźnie" (1/5) - serial prod. tureckiej (1993) 12.00 Na tronie 12.30 Familiada (powt.) - teleturniej 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Tele wizje kultury: Straszny dwór Żuławskiego 14.05 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Chłopaki rozścielały kurtki dla dziewczyn 14.20 30 ton! Lista, lista - Lista przebojów (powt.) 14.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.00 "Istota uzdrawiania, dotyk" - serial dok. prod. australijskiej 15.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Sprawni, odważni, waleczni - niezwykła siódemka 16.30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70055500) 17.00 Krzyżówka 13-latków - pr. dla dzieci 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Va banque - teleturniej 19.00 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.30 "A teraz Susan" - serial komediowy prod. USA 20.05 "Giuseppe w Warszawie" - komedia prod. polskiej (1964 r., 94 min) 21.40 Tele wizje kultury: Annie Leibowitz w Warszawie 22.00 Panorama 22.35 Optimus - sport telegram 22.40 Seans filmowy 23.10 "Encyklopedia sztuki XX wieku": "Gesualdo" - film dok. prod. niemiecko-angielskiej 0.10 Mistrzowskie interpretacje Jana Krenza - Symfonia "szkocka" F. Mendelssohna 0.50 Stan niepewności: Izabela Gustowska 1.15 "Ostatni siew" - film fab. prod. hiszpańsko-argentyńskiej 3.10 Zakoriczenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 7.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego 8.00 Dziennik regionalny 8.30 Maria Celeste - telenowela prod. wenez. 9.15 Muzyczne promocje 9.30 Poranek z Telewizją Katowice - magazyn studyjno-filmowy 10.30 Historia miłości - ser. prod. braz. 11.35 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenez. 12.05 W dołku i na fali - komedia obyczajowa prod. USA (powt.) 13.35 Serce Klarity - hiszpański serial obyczajowy 14.00 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż (powt.) 14.20 Bajka dla dzieci 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Aktualności (1) 15.10 Misie z Niedźwiedziej Krainy - serial animowany 15.35 Owidiusz i Sykuś - kanad. ser. anim. 16.00 Globalna wioska - program popularno- naukowy dla młodzieży 16.30 Dziś w Teletrojce - reportaż 16.45 Rozmowa tygodnia 17.00 Program dnia 17.10 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.30 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż redakcji bielskiej 17.50 Portrety miast - program Agencji Reklamy TV Katowice 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.30 Historia miłości - serial brazylijski 19.30 Strefa zagrożenia - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Ned Blessing - miniserial westernowy, USA 21.45 Dzień w regionie 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.15 Program na wtorek 22.30 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenez. 23.00 Mówi się 23.30 Co obywatel wiedzieć powinien 24.00 Z życia Archidiecezji (powt.) 0.30 Rodzinna karuzela - ser. komediowy prod. USA 1.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Batman - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Żar tropików - amerykański serial sensacyjny 9.30 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Drużyna A - amer. serial sensacyjny 11.30 Herkules 2 - amerykański serial fantasy 12.30 Dziewięciu wspaniałych - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Disco Polo Live 14.00 Piramida - gra-zabawa 14.30 Drzewko szczęścia: gra-zabawa 15.00 Batman - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Ręce które leczą 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Piraci Show: gra-zabawa 16.45 Drużyna A - amer. serial sensacyjny 17.45 Świat według Bundych - amerykański serial komediowy 18.15 Roseanne - amerykański serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Polityczne graffiti 19.10 Żar tropików - amerykański serial sensacyjny 20.00 Strażnik Teksasu - amerykański serial sensacyjny 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Mega hit: Zielone berety - film prod. USA 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.30 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.50 Polityczne graffiti 0.05 Chiński syndrom - film prod. USA 2.10 Muzyka 4.10 Pożegnanie TVN 6.00 Telesklep 6.30 Ciężko ranne pantofle - magazyn poranny 8.00 Mała Rosey (3) - ser. anim. dla dzieci 8.30 Conan i młodzi wojownicy (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Tarzan (15) - serial przygodowy, USA 9.45 Rodziców nie ma w domu (16) - serial polski 10.00 Pod dobrą gwiazdą - wróżby, kabały, horoskopy 10.30 Anna (72) - telenowela argentyńska 11.30 Jolanda (6) - telenowela argentyńska 12.00 Telesklep 12.30 Co za dzień ! - montaż tygodnia 13.00 Troskliwe misie (12) - ser. anim. dla dzieci 13.30 Wywiad miesiąca TVN 14.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 14.45 - 16.45 Niezły kanał: 14.45 California Dreams (48) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (73) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Star Trek (18) - serial SF, USA 16.45 Miasto piesprawia (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Co za dzień - rozrywka-informacja 18.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (69) - ser. obycz. USA 19.00 Dobra cena - teleturniej, prowadzi Grzegorz Wons 19.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 20.00 Sport 20.05 K.O. czy O.K. - sport, rozrywka, informacje 21.00 Ogień (2) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 22.00 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 22.35 Kropka nad i - prowadzi Monika Olejnik 23.00 TVN Fakty Regionalne 23.15 NBA w TVN - skrót meczu z niedzieli 24.00 Nic straconego: Beverly Hills 90210 (69) - serial obyczajowy, USA 0.50 Nic straconego: Pod dobrą gwiazdą - wróżby, kabaty, horoskopy 1.20 Telesklep Nasza TV 7:30 Nasz poranek – Studio AGNES na żywo 8:00 Nasz sklep – zakupy w TV 8:30 Nasza dzieciom: Arsene Lupin (1) – serial animowany 9:20 „Korsarze” – serial dok. 9:50 Latający lekarze – serial, USA 10:40 Morderstwo na zlecenie (Contract for Murder) (1/2) – film sensacyjny, USA 12:20 Nasze wiadomości 12:25 Stylomania – magazyn mody i urody 13:05 Limuzyny do wynajęcia (1) – serial ang. 14:00 Nasza dzieciom: Tomek Sawyer (1) – serial animowany; Degrassi (1) – serial dla młodzieży 14:55 Nasz sklep – zakupy w TV 15:10 Nasze popołudnie – studio AGNES na żywo 15:45 Zanim kupisz – poradnik dla kupujących 16:00 Digby i jego dom (1) – serial USA 16:25 Lekarz domowy (1) – serial komediowy, Hiszpania 17:30 Nasze wiadomości 17:40 Zagraj z nami – teleturniej na żywo 17:55 Szczęśliwa ósemka – propozycje do listy przebojów 18:00 Dziedziczna nienawiść (1) – serial, Brazylia 18:50 Nasz horoskop 19:00 Nasz wieczór – Studio AGNES na żywo 19:20 City (1) – serial, USA 19:45 Nasz wieczór – Studio AGNES na żywo 20:00 Madson (1) – serial, USA 20:50 Pogoda, z pogodą, o pogodzie – Studio AGNES na żywo 21:00 Nasze Wiadomości 21:15 Homer i Eddie – dramat obyczajowy, USA 23:05 Puls biznesu – gospodarcze trzy grosze 23:15 Wieczór gwiazd 23:40 Nasza dobranocka 23:55 Muzyczny sklep CD 0:10 Gry nocne TV Polonia 7.00 Gimnastyka - magazyn 7.10 Maszyna zmian - Nowe przygody (2/6) - serial dla młodych widzów (powt.) 7.35 Widget (53) - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 8.00 Pocztylion (powt.) 8.15 Informacje Studia Kontakt (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 8.55 Prognoza pogody 9.00 Ala i As - Lek dla lenia - program dla na młodszych (powt.) 9.15 Mazzi w Gondolandii (20) - lekcja jęz. polskiego dla dzieci (powt.) 9.20 Tata, a Marcin powiedział - satyryczna przypowiastka (powt.) 9.30 Klan (35) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 10.00 Pokój 107 (6/26): Egzamin - serial TVP (powt.) 10.30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie (powt.) 11.00 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 11.15 Magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 11.30 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz? (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Wrzeciono czasu - film pol. (powt.) 13.50 Twoja Lista Przebojów - (powt.) 14.40 Studio parlamentarne - mag. (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Czas oddaje pamięć - Adam Zagajewski w Polsce - reportaż 15.45 Pocztówki z Florydy: Od Jacksonville do Key West - reportaż 16.00 Teledyski na życzenie 16.10 Sportowy tydzień 16.30 Klan (35) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Dajcie to na pierwszą stronę (51/52) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 19.00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - pr. Jacka Fedorowicza 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Piątka z ulicy Barskiej - film obycz. prod. pol. 21.50 Mała rzecz, a cieszy 22.00 Czerwone szelki - film dok. 22.30 Panorama 23.05 Teresa Torariska przedstawia: Teraz Wy 24.00 Muzyka Klasyków Wiedeńskich: Ludwig van Beethoven - Sonata A - dur op. 47 Kreutzerowska 0.50 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - (powt.) 1.00 Wiadomości (powt.) 1.30 Dajcie to na pierwszą stronę (51/52) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej (powt.) 2.20 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza (powt.) 2.30 Panorama (powt.) 3.05 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Piątka z ulicy Barskiej - film obycz. prod. pol. (powt.) 4.55 Mała rzecz, a cieszy (powt.) 5.05 Czerwone szelki (powt.) 5.35 Klan (35) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 6.00 W centrum uwagi - pr. publ. (powt.) 6.20 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 6.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) RTL 7 07.00 RTL 7 zaprasza 07.40 Lassie - serial dla młodzieży 08.05 Siódme niebo - serial komediowy 08.55 Drużyna gwiazd (The Bingo Long Traveling All-Stars & Motor Kings) - komedia, USA 1976 10.45 40 funtów kłopotow (40 Pounds of Trouble) - komedia, USA 1963 12.35 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 13.25 Teleshopping 14.35 Na sygnale - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Siódemka dzieciakom: Simba, krol lew, Gang dinozaurów - seriale animowane 16.20 Dogonić smierć - serial sensacyjny 17.15 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 17.35 Jak się robi wiadomości - serial komediowy 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Na sygnale - serial obyczajowy 19.50 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Poniedziałki z Alainem Delonem: Smierć człowieka skorumpowanego (Mord d'un pourri) - film kryminalny, Francja 1977 22.15 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 22.25 Dogonić smierć - serial sensacyjny 23.10 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 00.00 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 00.10 Ukryta kamera 00.35 Muzyka w RTL 7 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1998 roku